The number of people playing electronic games has increased substantially in recent years. These people represent a significant target audience for businesses. A number of methods are used by companies to help attract the business of game players, such as sponsorship of games, sponsorship of gaming competitions, and the insertion of promotional material into game packaging to increase participant awareness of a particular business. Unfortunately, the companies frequently lose the attention of the players and the associated opportunity to interact with players upon the commencement of the game. The conventional methods of advertising limit the opportunity to capture the attention of the player of the game application to a period of time before the start of a game and a period of time after the end of the game, since during the game the user is focused on the game play. During both periods of time, before and after game play, the player of the game application may ignore the business-related content that a business wishes to convey to the player.